


The Shadow

by metaphoricalpluto



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalpluto/pseuds/metaphoricalpluto





	The Shadow

I can feel myself drowning,  
hands made of shadow grasping,  
searching for purchase and finding handholds,  
worn away from a time of dark,  
light left a trail of flowers,  
what was is now gone.

They tug, push, pull,  
the cage around me a defence,  
all too easy to break.  
For it’s still damaged from the last time I ached.

Deeper, darker, down I go,  
escape is futile now.  
Phrases burned into my skull,  
made by the minds of those I one knew and loved,  
ones who then took their leave.

My oxygen supply is closed off,  
the hands squeezing painfully,  
a ten tonne brick on my chest,  
and yet I am fine.

But sometimes I wonder,  
if anyone sees through the fortress I put up,  
but I am fine.  
Or is that jus the shadow chattering again?

‘Sing along to a song and make it seem like you’re strong’,  
is what it would always say,  
and through the incantation were lines of truth,  
and I believed,  
and I believe,  
I am fine.

The raging ocean storms inside me put in a bottle like a ship,  
the shadow quieting as I comply,  
darkness coming to meet me,  
I build another wall to hide behind,  
but I am fine.


End file.
